


Illuminated

by Aliseia



Series: Les Chambres de Chasse [14]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 15:47:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9498932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliseia/pseuds/Aliseia
Summary: Tristan era seduto a uno dei tavoli all’aperto. Elijah, in disparte, lo aveva osservato a lungo. Il primo bottone della camicia slacciato, il cravattino in disordine, il vampiro Originale a Tristan sembrava stanco. E insopportabilmente bello.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: The Originals  
> Genere: Angst, Introspettivo  
> Personaggi: Elijah Mikaelson, Tristan De Martel  
> Pairing: Tristan/Elijah  
> Note: La scena al ristorante, il mattino successivo al party degli Strix (Stagione 3, Episodio 4). O quella che io e Miky chiameremmo “porn gif”. E la dedica ovviamente è per lei, Miky. Buon compleanno <3  
> Disclaimer: I personaggi e i luoghi presenti in questa storia non appartengono a me ma a Lisa Jane Smith, a Julie Plec, a Diane Ademu-John nonché agli altri autori della serie e a chi ne detiene i diritti.  
> Questa storia non è stata scritta a scopo di lucro, nessuna violazione del copyright è pertanto intesa.

**Fandom: The Originals**  
**Genere: Angst, Introspettivo**  
**Personaggi: Elijah Mikaelson, Tristan De Martel**    
**Pairing: Tristan/Elijah**  
**Note: La scena al ristorante, il mattino successivo al party degli Strix (Stagione 3, Episodio 4). O quella che io e Miky chiameremmo “porn gif”. E la dedica ovviamente è per lei, Miky. Buon compleanno <3**  
**Disclaimer: I personaggi e i luoghi presenti in questa storia non appartengono a me ma a Lisa Jane Smith, a Julie Plec** ,  **a Diane Ademu-John** **nonché agli altri autori della serie e a chi ne detiene i diritti.**  
**Questa storia non è stata scritta a scopo di lucro, nessuna violazione del copyright è pertanto intesa.**  
   
   
   
   
 

  
**Illuminated**  
   
_Suddenly my eyes are open,_  
_Everything comes into focus, oh._  
We are all illuminated,   
Lights are shining on our faces, blinding.  
We are, we are, blinded,  
We are, we are, blinded.   
   
_Illuminated – Hurts_  
 

   
   
   
Il modo in cui faceva roteare le iridi celesti dava la giusta dimensione dell’attesa, della preparazione e infine della resa. In quel breve vortice serrando un attimo le palpebre celava il bagliore azzurro, accecato dalla scura, feroce sensualità dell’altro.  
Stordito dal suo odore, ottenebrato dalla sua presenza, quando, per intimorirlo e metterlo in soggezione, veniva così vicino da strusciarsi al suo viso.  
In piedi di fronte a lui, come ogni signore e padrone. Imperioso e crudele.  
   
Il cielo di New Orleans, il mattino successivo al party degli Strix, era di un azzurro abbagliante.  
   
Si erano incontrati al ristorante in Ursulines Avenue.  
Tristan era seduto a uno dei tavoli all’aperto. Elijah, in disparte, lo aveva osservato a lungo. Il primo bottone della camicia slacciato, il cravattino in disordine, il vampiro Originale a Tristan sembrava stanco. E insopportabilmente bello.  
   
Una folcloristica bianca carrozza scivolò via dietro di loro, in un crepitio di zoccoli. Sui loro visi dal vampirico pallore si riflettevano i bianchi sparati delle loro camicie inamidate, il nitore delle divise dei camerieri, la morbida trama delle candide tovaglie di lino.  
E poi i fiori, porpora e vermiglio, intrecciati al cancello che li separava dalla strada. Rosso e arancio, in mille sfumature. Di una sfrontata, decadente bellezza.  
Lampi abbacinanti di colore danzavano sui loro volti levigati e senza età, appena segnati (un guizzo minaccioso delle palpebre, una ruga concentrata sulla fronte), da emozioni e sentimenti che non potevano nascondere.  
   
Tristan avrebbe voluto umiliarsi fino al punto di non ritorno.  
Accettare l’invito e premere la faccia contro il suo bacino.  
Far saltare ogni bottone con i denti, accoglierlo nella propria bocca.  
Poiché era questo che Elijah gli proponeva con il suo gesto intimidatorio. Prepotente in un modo quasi insostenibile.  
   
Ma nel tempo in cui l’altro scattò davanti al suo viso, il nobile vampiro non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di sfiorarlo. Tanto era stato veloce e sprezzante.  
Come a dire: mi vuoi? Ma io non voglio te, e questo deve farti soffrire.  
Ma so che mi vuoi. Che mi muori dietro da mille anni.  
   
Il cielo era luminoso in un modo insopportabile.  
   
Tristan chiuse gli occhi.  
  


End file.
